<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lady Moreau by Vexin_Talvas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118764">Lady Moreau</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexin_Talvas/pseuds/Vexin_Talvas'>Vexin_Talvas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexin_Talvas/pseuds/Vexin_Talvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Padma Boot neé Patil and her husband Trevor Boot are widely renowned as the former members of the Dumbledore's Army and the veterans of the Battle of Hogwarts. Since the end of the SWW Terry has worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement. Two years after the end of the war Terry and Padma get married and in the years that followed Padma gave birth to their only daughter, Darenne Boot. She is now freshly graduated from Hogwarts and looking for her greatest dreams to come true, but her future might be turbulent as a new dark witch arises with a desire to purify the wizarding world. Darenne must stand with her best friends, Roxanne Weasley and Teddy Lupin against the arising darkness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padma Patil/Parvati Patil, Terry Boot/Padma Patil</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lady Moreau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get up! Get up, you little filth!" What is going on? Someone escaped? Dolores didn't liked this noises. She was sentenced to live imprisonmemt in Azkaban after the Battle of Hogwarts and she never saw another men since she arrived on the island.<br/>
"Who are you?!" She asked some stranger who stood far too close to her.<br/>
"Shut up! I'm Rookwood. We are going out tonight. You will come with us!" He ordered her quickly.<br/>
Freedom? She had forgotten about this feeling. How it was outside this hell? She saw in her mind some of her enemies: Weasley Twins, mudbloods, blood-traitors, half-breeds, werewolfs and of course The-boy-she-would-like-to-kill-slowly-and-painfully.<br/>
"How is it even possible?" She asked. "Is there someone else waiting for us outside the prison? Who is helping us?!"<br/>
"Quiet!" There was someone standing in the door of her cell.<br/>
"Yaxley?!" She asked hopefully.<br/>
"Yes, Dolores, but we must be quick and quiet for a moment. Don't ask another questions here. We must get out right now!"<br/>
She nodded in silence and run with two Death Eaters from her cell. Why no one tries to stop us? The corridors were crowded by the prisoners. There were no guards, no dementors at all. Who stands behind it?<br/>
After nearly a hour of running through the maze of dark corridors, filthy cells and bloody chambers Dolores finally walked through the gate of Azkaban with her fellow prisoners.<br/>
In front of them nearly twenty witches and wizards were standing in circle. In the middle of this brethren stood some tall, slim woman who was masked with a mask of gold and sapphire. Members of this circle walked away from her and took position in line far behind her.<br/>
"Prisoners of Azkaban!" The woman started, with her powerful voice surpassing the rage of storm. "Death Eaters! Fallen officials from the Ministry of Magic! I came her to free every single one of you! You are free to serve our noble purpose."<br/>
"And who are you to command as, you pretty girl?! You are mine, little bird!"<br/>
One of the imprisoned, Fenrir Greyback, was running towards the masked woman.<br/>
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"<br/>
The powerful woman stand high and powerful with a corpse of fearsome Greyback beneath her feet.<br/>
"Your Dark Lord is dead, but you are alive. There are still many noble, proud wizards outside this island who we must liberate from the rule of muggle-borns. The time has come for the Dark Lady to arise."<br/>
"And how shall we name you, Dark Lady?" Rookwood asked obsequiously. He was probably her informant in a few months before. He was far too familiar with the idea of serving some young woman of unknown origin in her new crusade against the muggle supremacy.<br/>
"Call me Lady Moreau."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>